Jaspian
Jaspian (Jasp/er and Fab/'ian') is the Godfather-Godson relationship of Jasper Choudhary and Fabian Rutter. The two don't seem to see each other often, based on Fabian's reaction to Jasper's arrival at the school, but they both care for each other deeply as family. Things got a bit tense when Jasper started having to lie to Fabian due to his work for The Collector, but in the end of the season they seem on good terms again. This pairing has only been shown and mentioned in the second season. Click here for the Jaspian Gallery Moments ''Season 2'' House of Myths / House of Nightmares * They both seem excited to see each-other. * Jasper is introduced as Fabian's godfather. * Fabian teasingly calls Jasper a "total Egypt geek." * Fabian is very eager to show Jasper the mark Nina got. * Fabian is happy that Jasper gets to be the curator for the exhibition. * Jasper promises to help him. House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye * Despite trusting Jasper, Fabian is worried when Amber asks him about the amulets. House of Who? / House of Frauds * Jasper gets upset when Vera pressures him into spying on Fabian and his friends. * Vera manages to get him to obey by threatening Fabian's safety, showing he'll do anything to protect him. House of Chance / House of Divides * Fabian finds Jasper with the cube. * After a bit of disagreement, Jasper ends up allowing Fabian to take the cube back. * Fabian was glad that it was Jasper who found the cube. House of Envy / House of Names * Fabian visits Jasper to ask about the Egyptian film. * They talk while Nina looks at Senkhara's crown. * Jasper tells Fabian how he knows about "the unknown ruler". House of Status / House of Laments * Jasper is surprised when he sees Fabian isn't in class when he stops by. * Fabian asks Jasper a bit about the Song of Hathor. * Fabian tells Jasper that he had a brilliant excuse for being late, but forgot about it. House of Heists / House of Alibis * Fabian desperately tries to tell Jasper that he didn't steal the Ox Bell. * Jasper says that he believes Fabian wouldn't do something like that. House of Trades / House of Magic * Jasper is impressed with Fabian's guitar playing at the dinner. House of Tricks / House of Whispers * Fabian gets very scared when he overhears Jasper and Jerome talking in the library. House of Duplicity / House of Haunting * Fabian can't stop thinking about Jasper and Jerome's talk. * Fabian asks Jasper about his talk with Jerome. * Jasper lies to him about a "gnome theft." * Fabian thanks Jerome for "helping Jasper with the gnome case." House of Collections / House of Speculation * Fabian seems close to tears when he discovers that Jasper lied to him. House of Sabotage / House of Nine Lives * When Jerome revealed the truth about what Jasper was doing, Fabian was very upset. * Jerome insisted that Jasper was doing it to protect Fabian. House of Forgeries / House of Hijack * At the beginning before everyone confronts Jasper, Fabian is visibly upset. * Fabian sadly mentions that Jasper didn't have to lie to him. * Jasper responds that he didn't have a choice, and was doing what he had to do to protect Fabian. House of Dreams / House of Pitfalls * Fabian and the rest of Sibuna confront Jasper on the rules of Senet. Category:Pairings Category:M/M Category:House of Anubis Category:Minor Pairings